Thank You For Everything
by JMolover13
Summary: Granny catches Ruby and Mary Margaret in a heated position in Ruby's room. She orders Mary to leave the inn and goes on to tell Ruby she disapproves of their relationship. Ruby storms out after Granny threatens to not pass the business down to her. Now Ruby must choose between her set future or her true love. *Contains Swan Queen as well!


**Anonymous asked you: Ruby/M&M: Granny catches Ruby and Mary Margaret in a heated position in Ruby's room. She orders Mary to leave the inn and goes on to tell Ruby she disapproves of their relationship. Ruby storms out after Granny threatens to not pass the business down to her. Now Ruby must choose between her set future or her true love.**

**AN: I have put a lot of Swan Queen in here as well and a hint of Charming Princess... hope you all don't mind!**

Snow walked into the Diner late one evening. Ruby took her hand and walked her across the street to the Inn without a word. Granny eyed the two but said nothing. She'd heard the rumors. The ones that said that Ruby was a home-wrecker, and she was responsible for the very public, very heated break up of Snow and Charming. She'd heard how people wondered how Ruby was okay with breaking up a family after they finally got their child back. But she said nothing.

Ruby looked at Snow as she shut the door to her room and leaned against it. "How was your day?"

Snow turned from looked at the knick knacks covering Ruby's desk and dresser, "Just fine." She had sad eyes.

"You know I can smell when you're lying?"

"You can smell it?" Snow asked, wide-eyed.

"I can sense it. I meant metaphorically." She clasped her hands and looked down before she looked back to her girlfriend.

"Oh…" Snow turned back around and saw a picture they had taken together, Ruby looking at her and Snow looking to the camera. It was just before everyone found out. It was just a split second of happiness. She looked back to her girlfriend's questioning eyes, "It's not everyday that your daughter has to defend you, when your daughter, who is romantic with the woman that cursed us all here, has more respect than you."

Ruby wasted no time coming forward and scooping her up in her arms, "Snow…"

"It's fine. It's neither here nor there. I've been in this position before because of David… Now, I'm here because of—"

"Me." Ruby looked down.

"No. Because of me." Snow looked back to her girlfriend.

"This is not your fault." Ruby leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"Yes it is… I should have told Charming a long time ago. I should have told him before the curse. Maybe then, we wouldn't be in this position."

"Does he know?"

Snow looked at her girlfriend's eyes, "That Emma's 'father' you and him? No. I haven't the heart to ruin him even more."

Ruby pulled her closer, "Alright." She ran her fingers through the short black hair of her girlfriend. "That's fine."

"But you want Emma to know."

"We can wait." Ruby said.

"No, you want her to—"

"We can wait." She said with finality.

Snow held tight to her girlfriend as she looked into her big, blue eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too." Ruby leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. It was intended as sweet, but like most of their kisses, it developed passion.

Snow soon walked Ruby to her bed and pushed her on her back. She climbed astride her girlfriend and leaned down to kiss her again. Ruby's hand found its way up Snow's skirt and squeezed her ass. Snow was not one to leave her girlfriend alone and her hand snuck under her shirt.

Granny was walking down the hall to her own room to retire. She'd heard the noises and didn't think as she burst into the room. She didn't know if something had happened to Ruby to make her change early and Snow was in trouble, or what. But once she opened the door, the horror inside her shifted.

"RED!" She yelled the girl's fairytale name, which she no longer went by.

Snow jumped at the scream and fell off the bed opposite Granny's intrusion. Ruby looked down to make sure she was alright then turned to her grandmother, "Granny?"

Granny was no longer focused on her granddaughter. She waited for Snow's head to poke from the far side of the bed, and when it did, her voice was low and threatening, "Get out of my Inn, girl."

"Granny…" Snow tried, but Granny put her hand up to stop Snow from speaking even more.

"I said get out." Her tone didn't change.

Snow didn't even dare look at her girlfriend as she grabbed her purse and made for the door, giving Granny as much space as she possibly could.

"Snow…!" Ruby called after her.

Snow only shook her head as she chanced a glance to Ruby's face. Then she made her way out as fast as she could.

Granny turned back to Ruby, "What have you to say for yourself?"

Ruby only shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? Red! She's a princess! NO! She's a _QUEEN_! Her and Charming are the reason you still live! And that is the thanks you give?"

"Granny, I love her."

"Nonsense!" Granny stamped her foot and clapped her hands, "You can't love her. I can't accept that."

"Well, I do! I always have! If you can't accept that, then that's just too damn bad! What are you going to do about it?"

Granny raised her brows, and took a step back, "You know very well the many things I can do. You really want to go down this road?"

"I will never stop loving her, so you might as well just get it over with."

The argument was actually quite calm in comparison to the many fights they'd had in their life. It was as if they both knew that this was the end of it all and they were exhausted.

"If you don't break up with her, then you are on your own. You will get the hell out of my house and you won't work here. You won't work the diner and you won't get them when I retire and die."

Ruby sat up straight after pulling her clothes back to being wrinkle free, "The so be it." She said softly.

"So be it? You're going to give everything you have away because of some girl?"

"Granny, I love her." She stood quietly, "I'll be back to get my things tomorrow."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Snow ran down the stairs, out of the inn and down the block before she had to stop herself and let the tears fall. It was freezing, but she couldn't move as the silent sobs racked her body. She could only cover her mouth and sink down the side of the building.

Soon she heard footfalls behind her and she prayed to anyone possibly willing to listen to her for the feet to pass her by and not look back, but alas! the footfalls slowed to a stop, "Snow…?"

Snow turned to look at her girlfriend, the tears still falling freely. She tried to speak but said nothing. She never thought that it would end up like this. This… disgustingly messy. She only tried to follow her heart. She tried to talk again, but nothing came out.

Ruby knelt down and took her face in her hands, "Granny kicked me out." This only made Snow try and turn from her, but she wouldn't let her, "She said that I get nothing when she retires and I'm fired. I need to know if you are all in. because if you aren't, then I walked out for nothing. But if you are, I walked out for everything, I walked out for you."

Snow pulled her tight, hugging the brunette for all she was worth, "I… I… I…" She couldn't get anything out.

"I love you, too." Ruby scooped her up to stand, "Can I crash with you for a while?"

Snow nodded and inhaled deeply, "You can stay with me forever." She whispered.

The brunette smiled and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

They walked back to Snow and Emma's apartment. Snow was not doing well at hiding her tears. She was not doing well with being the black sheep of the town, but she always masked herself in front of her daughter. She collected herself as best she could before she opened the door.

There, on the counter, sat the reinstated Mayor of Storybrooke. It had taken a long while, but after two long years, the town finally elected her back—even though they still hated her, they still knew that she was the only one that could do it. Her back was to the door and she was panting with a carefree spirit. It then registered to Snow that she was panting with a carefree spirit and that in front of the mayor was her daughter. She closed her eyes that were already wet again and she turned to slam her door with everything she had. The two sprung apart and looked to the intrusion.

"MOM!" Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand then wiped her hand and—oh how Snow wished she hadn't seen the—two glistening fingers on her jeans. "You're back early!" The blonde tried to sound innocent.

Snow looked between the two lovers. Her jaw clenched as she felt the onslaught of tears rapidly approach. She nodded, "Yeah, Emma I a—am." She hiccupped and turned to Ruby as the sob fell from her mouth.

"Mom… I just. We… We wanted alone time… I thought you were with Rubes… Uh…" She stumbled over her words, only wanting her mother to stop crying, "Henry's with Dad at the mansion, and we… Mom?" the blonde walked forward as Ruby held her tight, "Mom… You've known that we've been together for a while… I thought you said you were fine with it…"

Ruby stroked Snow's back, "It's not you, Emma." She said in a soothing tone.

"Then… What?—Did someone give you guys a hard time? Who was it? I'll throw 'em in jail! Regina'll write a law saying no one can mess with you…"

Snow turned to her daughter, "It's alright Emma. I know you and Regina need time alone, and your father moving in with your girlfriend can put a damper on things…" She looked at the former queen and moved to the stairs, "I'm going to go to bed." She looked at her feet and took the stairs quickly.

Emma looked to Ruby after the door upstairs shut, "What the hell was that?"

Ruby was still looking at the stop of the spiral staircase. With a jutted jaw, she turned back to her… well, her daughter, "She's been having a very, very hard time being the shunned one… again. And, I didn't really help the situation when I walked out on Granny."

Regina had gotten off the counter and walked over to the two women by now, "You walked out on Granny?"

Ruby nodded, "She told me if I didn't break up with Snow, then she'd cut me off... I wouldn't have a business when she retired and she'd fire me effective immediately. And so I walked out, told her I'd get my stuff tomorrow."

Emma turned to her girlfriend then to her mother's room then to Ruby, "You uh… You're gonna be living here, then?"

"Is that alright?"

"Yeah! Yeah that's perfect actually! I've been wanting to move in with Regina, but with all the stuff, I didn't wan to leave mom alone…" She tilted her head, "And I could use a deputy, if you're interested. You've done it once, and you're good."

Ruby smiled, "I'd like that."

They'd heard the soft sobs, but only let it affect them in this moment. Ruby moved upstairs, "After everything settles, there's something we need to talk about…"

Regina and Emma watched Ruby walk inside her mother's room. Regina was the one to dramatically sigh, "Will we ever be able to orgasm again?"

Emma turned on her heels to look at the brunette, "Regina! My mom is crying—!"

"And being comforted by her girlfriend and your other mommy." Regina tilted her head, "She's fine."

"Don't do that." Emma shook her head and walked to her makeshift bedroom.

"Do what?" Regina's tone was far from innocent.

"Don't bring up my mom's dirty laundry and fling it around all casual."

"I haven't the slightest clue wha—?" Emma shoved her girlfriend into the wall.

"Yes you do." The blonde leaned in and bit her girlfriend's neck hard, "Don't do it just because you can. She's my mom."

"And I'm your fiancée."

"I haven't asked you to marry me…"

"Yes, but I've been wearing the ring for a week. You watched me find it and put it on. We're getting married."

"And even if you are my wife, she's my mom—"

"She didn't raise you."

Emma dropped her girlfriend and sat on the bed, "And whose fault is that?"

Regina walked over to the blonde, "You told me I'd been forgiven."

"You are." Her tone was childlike and sad, "Just… don't air my mom's dirty laundry… even if it is just to me… I'm glad you told me, but don't… Don't—"

"Alright." Regina nodded. Then, with a tone of finality, she said, "We're still getting married."

"I still haven't asked you." Emma was grinning.

"I still have the ring you bought me on my finger." Regina matched her lover's smile.

Upstairs, Snow and Ruby only laid on the bed. Ruby gave her Kleenex after Kleenex and rubbed her back and held her tight. Ruby tried to convince her that everything would be alright, but Snow didn't want to hear it. She just needed the night to have a self-pitying party and cry because of all the things that were said to her.

And that's what she did.

The next morning she was up with the birds, humming and ready to face everyone. Her armor was invincible.

Regina walked in from Emma's room and took her in, "You look good. Really. You wear it well."

Snow knit her brows and turned around, "Excuse me."

"The mask. The cover you wear to block everyone's vicious words. You wear it well. I've worn it for years. Your daughter is breaking it, and I'm sure Ruby will break yours, but you wear it well. Nothing can harm you. My mother would be impressed."

Snow knew that it was a compliment even if she did bring up their mutual foe. "Thank you."

Regina nodded before she moved and poured her and Emma coffee.

Snow watched her as she got her daughter's drink down to the scoops of sugar, "You really love her don't you?"

"Why?"

"Well, she's my daughter and you're… you. I should have the right to know…" She let her words sink in for a moment before she spoke once more, "How long until you just don't care anymore?"

Regina looked to her former enemy, "You'll always care, and their words will always sting. But eventually things will settle, you'll get your job back, be engaged and things will look a little brighter."

"She asked you finally?" Snow asked, "She's had that ring for a year."

Regina chuckled softly, "No. She hasn't asked me." Snow tried to interject as she pointed to the ring on Regina's finger, "She watched me find it and didn't say anything… So, I put it on and even though she likes to remind me that she hasn't asked, I tell her that we're getting married even if she doesn't ever ask."

"Ruby walked away from everything that is rightfully hers." The pixie haired woman changed the subject.

"She loves you. You know they love you when they defy their family for you." Regina turned and gave the other woman a pointed look.

"We didn't believe you had changed and that is our fault." Snow looked to her with apologetic eyes.

"And Granny will get over whatever it is that is setting her back and everything will get better."

"What if it doesn't?"

Regina blinked a few times in thought, "Then… As Emma said last night, I make a law—OH!—or I cast a spell that changes things."

~0~0~0~0~0~

Regina never had to cast a spell. The town got over Snow and Ruby after they heard about Frederick cheating on Kathryn with Prince Phillip, who had crossed the portal with Mulan and Aurora, who apparently had been sleeping together the whole time—and it wasn't just the sleeping curse, if you know what the town's rumor mill is saying…

The town of Storybrooke as a whole was a terribly excellent gossip. And it really took nothing for them to judge another, but that was only until the next big thing.

The biggest thing now, after another year, was a magical daughter running around the mayor's house, Charming and Kathryn actually getting together out of want instead of obligation, Granny giving everything to Ruby and retiring—that surprised everyone considering Ruby had been the deputy when it happened, and Ruby and Snow getting married.

They were having a family dinner at the mansion: Kathryn, Charming, Snow, Ruby, Emma, Regina, a fifteen year old Henry, and a one year old Rachel. Everything was loud and busy until they put Rachel to bed and Henry went upstairs to play video games. It was then that Regina took Kathryn into her study to talk to her friend while Snow, Charming and Ruby talked to Emma. Snow had asked Regina to do this so they could talk about the three biological parents thing, which they didn't know that Emma knew.

"We need to talk about something…" Snow said awkwardly as she glanced at her ex husband then at her wife.

Emma didn't want to do this, "Can I just tell you that I know and we pretend that we had this conversation?"

"Know what?" Charming asked as nonchalantly as possible… when his ex first told him that Emma had three biological parents he didn't know if he could handle it, but he eventually got used to the idea and could now stomach it. He just didn't think that Emma would be able to handle it…

"Know that I have three parents…?" Emma looked to Snow, "That's what this is about, right? That I have three biological parents, two mommies and a daddy? Regina already explained it to me—and before you go and get mad, it was a long time ago, like when I first left to be with her and—" She pointed to Snow and Charming, "You two were still together… And honestly, I think if I didn't know before now that it would not be okay with me, but I'm fine with having two mommies and a daddy." She shrugged, "So can we be done?"

Snow looked between the two others and shrugged, "Sure."

"Cool!" Emma stood up, "REGINA!" She called, "They're done and I'm having more cake." She turned, "You guys want more cake?"

"Yeah." Charming nodded.

"Cake is good." Snow agreed.

"I can't have anymore chocolate cake though… my stomach… next week is the full moon…"

Emma nodded and turned Ruby's cake to vanilla with a flick of the wrist, "So… if I'm a third dog, then how come I don't change?"

Ruby shook her head, "I have no idea." She said honestly, "Do you have heightened senses?"

"Besides the lying thing?" Emma thought, "Uhh… I don't know. Maybe I have and I just didn't know?"

At the same moment, both Emma and Ruby looked at the ceiling.

"What was that?" Charming asked.

"The baby sneezed." Emma turned to him.

"Oh yeah…" He chuckled, "You have heightened senses."

Ruby smiled and stroked her daughter's hair. "Yes."

Snow came next to her wife as Regina and Kathryn came back into the kitchen, lining up with their spouses. The three couples looked at each other.

"So…" Ruby started, "Is this what Thanksgiving and Christmas are going to look like?" She asked causing everyone to laugh and begin different conversations.

Snow turned to Ruby and kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

Ruby knit her brows, "For what?"

"For being you. For walking out. For keeping our secret in fairytale land… For everything."


End file.
